


Nothing I Can Control

by Ayolen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Child Abuse, De-Aged Severus Snape, Drama, Eating Disorders, Family, Gen, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Patronus, Romance, Severus Snape-centric, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayolen/pseuds/Ayolen
Summary: Four potential stepfathers to Severus? Everyone dating the potion professor's young clones? Snape hears James's voice inside the head?What would happen if... a question everyone asks. Even a small act could change the whole life development.This is a series of drabbles mainly focused on Severus Snape. Possible adopt ideas.I'm really poor at summaries. Check the tags, and just give it a chance.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Marauders, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Everyone, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 59
Kudos: 133





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles focused on Severus Snape.
> 
> I found that I had too many ideas, unfortunately that I had no way of linking them to stories I'm already working on, so I decided to do a series of drabbles.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

**Memories**

Something was strange when he woke up.

He couldn't remember.

He looked at the dark room he lay in. It wasn't familiar at all.

Nothing was known.

Not the house. Not the objects.

Not the aggressive man who slammed doors after him, and punched him violently, shouting insults.

He flinched when he met his reflection in the mirror. The pale, sickly boy with sharp features seemed worse than he felt.

He felt aweful.

He knew nothing.

He couldn't remember anything.

Nothing.

His mind could think, but his memories were empty.

He didn't know how long he was like that.

He didn't even know who he was.

He didn't know how long, and why.

He was just dragged on to the next day, not bothering to think what a future could have someone without a past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> Anyway I would love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Patronus Match

_James/Severus_

**Patronus Match**

It came as a surprise to everyone.

In DADA class, when they learned about the magic of the Patronus.

There were so many students, so many silver animals...

Still, one particular left silence in the whole classroom.

Everyone was watching the graceful, beautiful, and clearly female doe that was walking around the one Severus Snape.

The professor asked him to cast the magic again, and the boy did it without difficulty.

There was another problem.

Everyone knew that the patronus always suited his owner's gander.

Dozens of curious looks pierced Severus's body. Whispers of "Snape is a _girl_?" Accompanied the student throughout her hasty departure to the Slytherin dorm.

Another thing was bothering James.

Everyone knew equally well, how rare a pairing patrons were.

And what they mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> Anyway I would love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chance in the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time travel, post war
> 
> Harry/Severus

**Chance in the Future**

Irma Pince knew the day will come.

The truth had to be revealed.

She looked at her young child. How many years have passed since he was a child? Even when he was a child he did not have the luxury of being a child.

The old one, who had spent the last two days in the hospital wing fighting Negini's venom, disappeared as soon as the fifteen-year-old arrived from the past.

She had so many secrets.

She didn't know how to tell it, so she just blatantly said it.

She was never a gentle type.

Like her son, she never had a choice.

Eileen Prince. She was Eileen. Irma Pines; I am Prince. She joined the Hogwarts team after his graduating and leaving.

She was Eileen, who bewitched her only daughter when she was born, bewitched her to be a boy.

The look of shock and horror was replaced with immense anger. Blame.

Betrayal. It was a bad betrayal.

Potter was panicking when he found out. Then he hung out with Severus the whole time. No matter how much he- she shouted at him to leave.

The look of pain in the black eyes kept haunting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According the theory of Irma Pince being Eileen Prince. You can find it
> 
> [Here](http://www.the-leaky-cauldron.org/features/essays/issue14/madampince/)
> 
> .
> 
> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Never Forgetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family issues
> 
> James&Severus

**Never Forgetting**

James looked at the boy dangling in the air from his ankle.

How much he hated him.

How much he longed for Severus to acknowledge him.

But he forgot.

He forgot him.

How could he?

And even though he knew it was a spell, James couldn't forget his twin brother. He struggled with a fog trying to spread his head, to make him forget the truth...

He recognized him on the train. While the stupid boy stated he wanted to be a Slytherin. After they had always heard stories of some dark people coming out of there.

Severus mocked Gryffindor. Mock him.

He couldn't remember.

James struggled to remember him.

But his brother forgot.

How could he?

He wouldn't believe him, if James would tell.

And he deserved a punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only ask from you few things: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Memory Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, trauma
> 
> Lily&Severus

**Memory Lost**

He dreamed of a redhead girl again.

She stood on the bright grass, her legs bare and her fiery hair entertaining in the light summer breeze.

It was beautiful.

Something seemed to arise in his mind, so close, but so far away.

It was the same dream again.

He saw her, he knew.

He just didn't know where, how...

Who was she.

He had known her before, he had no doubt.

But it was over.

Now it's different. Since he removed his memories. Her memories.

Sometimes he was sorry...

But when he remembers all his life, his father, his mother, all the people who always used him or mocked him...

Remembering every time he kept all his memories.

And it was this beautiful girl he chose to erase.

Everyone was inside his head. Except her.

Was it the most traumatic memory for him?

He couldn't know. But he was not a reckless person. And he knew he considered everything properly.

And that made him trust his decision enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the people who left a review. It really warmed that lump of meat in my chest. :)
> 
> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Soul Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates, bullying  
> James/Severus

**Soul Jump**

These were brief flashes.

A quick flash that if you blinked, you might think it was just your imagination.

But anyone who has lived with it all his life has learned to notice those short periods of time.

Especially in the wizard world.

Especially the one who had a soulmate.

No one could control it, the soul just jumped and the person saw what his mate saw.

James could remember, in the middle of a Quidditch game with his father, a flash of a formidable man advancing with a belt toward her. She was scared.

His father could barely catch him before he hit the ground.

He remembered the time he sat in the great hall and laughed with his friends, and suddenly she was imprisoned in a dark classroom, tears of despair running down her face. He shook his head, it was probably his conscience that kept him from enjoying the meal.

He remembered. But he didn't notice.

But he clearly remembered, the memory etched forever in his mind. The time he and his friends surrounded Snivellin. They exchanged insults, before turning to violence. It always happened.

And suddenly he looked at himself. She saw himself in front of her, another fist advancing to her face.

He stared. His eyes can't pull away from the terrified black eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Your Voice in My mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates, telepathy
> 
> James/Severus

**Your Voice in My Mind**

They always heard that voice inside their heads.

Severin called him "my silly voice." The stupid voice called Severin "the smartass voice."

It was long before she knew about the rare telepathic relationships of soulmates.

One day, the silly voice declared that he would find her. He asked for her name. Severin giggled and called him silly.

Severin recognized him at that moment by train. Once this familiar arrogance took over and he spoke in exactly the same way.

It was Potter.

Potter who insulted her. Potter who always spoke inside her head.

She researched what it could be like. Lucius eventually told her about the telepathic soul connections.

But while the silly voice was a friend. Potter was a bully.

The moment he first called her that nickname. Snivllin.

She decided she would never tell him.

Will never talk to him inside her head.

No matter how much he called her.

No matter how many hours each night, he begged her to come back to talk to him.

No matter how lonely she felt without her other half...

It's over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Split Personality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potion accident, split
> 
> Severus/Everyone

**Split Personality**

Everything was the fault of Potter and Draco. With these annoying wrangles near sensitive potions, what is the wonder of this?

Severus was not happy.

It's not enough that he absorbed the muddy liquid in Potter's pot, now is it?

At least ten splits came out of it. Ten? Pffft. More. Different sides of his personality. Some female. Everyone is 15 years old.

And everyone clearly was him.

He didn't even know he had so many personalities. Or it has a feminine side to it. And why the hell did he get stuck in his aweful youth?!

But that was nothing compared to what he found out only two weeks later.

All his personality found friends or just people to quarrel with (he was good at that, he knows). But why did he already find three Severus's kissing with school students?!

It was madness. He wasn't ready for it. He never even came close to such a thing.

And how could the students forget that it was their scary professor?

And in general, it was absurd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for everyone that left a review and comment!
> 
> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Change in Team, Change in Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death forgery, crush
> 
> Eileen Prince/Marauders

**Change in Team, Change in Heart**

They decided that from the beginning of the year.

Decided not to agree.

Because seriously, how could they, when the four of them fell for that lady?

So they just decided to try.

Together. Separately. Does not matter.

Let the best win.

They will let the lady decide.

They are gentlemen after all.

When the fifth year was just beginning, Lily was sitting next to her good friend, giving mute support to a boy who had lost his mother that summer.

The marauders at the time examined Hogwarts new team member. A woman who runs the library.

James even forgot to look at Lily and resent her proximity to the greasy snake.

Whatever the case, the marauders spent more that year on the library than any other student.

The woman caught the attention of the four boys. She was tall, her features noble.

Her perfect milky skin, in stark contrast to her black hair.

And her meticulous enthusiasm excited them every time.

"Madam Pines, you are in charge of the most amazing library!"

The woman still drove them out of her place, as always, but her gaze softened as she smiled slightly. The attitude and compliments seemed to be pleasing to her.

"You can call me Ei— Irma. Irma Pines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sevvy get four potential stepfathers...
> 
> If you like any idea and you want to develop it into your own story, you're really welcome. I only have a few requests: 1. Give me credit. 2. Don't include adult content. 3. Send me a link (I would really love to read, and I can't read that content :))
> 
> I will love to hear your opinion!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Soul Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates, soulmarks
> 
> James/Severus

**Soul Hatred**

It was a closed circuit.

Soul signs that have written the feelings of your soul mate for you.

Every damn day James saw the red inscription. "Hate" it called.

His twin soul hated him.

Hate. Hate. Hate.

Anger bubbled up in him. What did he do to her?

What did she hate him for? About his exist?

The resentment tied a knot in his stomach. He began to constantly harass the victim who found himself on the train.

Ugly and repulsive girl, who always looked so proud.

He hated her.

She deserves to suffer like him.

It was a closed circuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same things as always and I will glad to hear your opinion!


	11. Voices of Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souls of dead, insanity, hearing voices

**Voices of Dead**

Harry really didn't know how to live with it anymore.

It was great to come back to life and end the war, it was great to have a chance to live peacefully and build his life...

Just live.

If only two very dead people would not have settled in his head.

At first he thought he was going crazy. Hearing voices... Voldemort had would to disappear.

But these people were too present.

They were certainly very much alive.

Just in his own body.

That was one problem.

The second problem was more detailed and much more irritating.

Because seriously. How peaceful could a man achieve if in his mind they constantly argued, his father he had never met and his most hated professor?

James Potter and Severus Snape in the same place. At the same time.

Even if the voicess were not his imagination...

Harry must have gone crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	12. Image Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makeover
> 
> Severus/Everyone

It was delusional.

After five years of learning together, living under the same roof... How could all Hogwarts students be deceived?

Severus Snape, the dirty greasy snake, the boy no one wanted to come close to, neglected, worn, poor and unkind... was a girl.

She didn't even really hide it, just let people make their assumptions. Including the teaching staff and board that housed her in the boys' dorm because she was a tomboy.

It was a shock to find out, of course, but not like the shock of _how_.

Lily Evans decided to try grooming, probably trying to see if a cosmetologist professional was right for her.

Amazing how some external changes can make an impact. Especially about others.

And now Snape looked like a princess. That's how they all started to treat her, that's what they also called her, because soon enough, when they wanted to find out, they found her connection to the noble Prince family.

She looked like a princess from those Muggle legends, Snow something...?

Well, one thing was for sure. Lily Evans had future as a cosmetologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bored and I decided I could update here...  
> I don't really know if there is anyone reading this, but if so, hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Relatively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Body swap, family issues, implied child abuse
> 
> Severus & Sirius

**Relatively**

**.**

Sirius hated Snivellus, he hated Slytherins, hated pure blood, dark arts, and his family.

In fact, Sirius hated a lot of things. But the main ones became two; His family and Snivellus.

That's why when this shocking incident happened, he grinned wickedly.

Because if you already get stuck in Snivellus's repulsive body, the snake is in his own body. With your family. Let's see how much he'll enjoy with the dark arts now.

Well, it was in the beginning. When Sirius was still young and innocent... He did not believe there was any greater evil than that. Darkness, crazy ideals, madness are growing... while other people struggle with everyday reality so hard that every day of survival is a miracle.

Relatively. What a funny word. Distance reduces everything. At least he had a roof, food, money and luxuries, he had a good look and everything accessible... At least he had a place, how ironic to pay attention now. What he hadn't thought before, it certainly wasn't close.

Sirius discovered that his list of hate had lengthened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bored... and hope someone here? Idk, I saw I get few bookmarks and kudos since yesterday, so hope you liked...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036773) by [sneakybike17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakybike17/pseuds/sneakybike17)




End file.
